Motor vehicle seating assemblies, particularly those used in the second and third row seating positions, often employ a lower seating assembly that flips forward about a forward pivot from a design position to a stowed position, whereby a seatback assembly on the seating assembly may be pivoted forward, such that the forward exposed surface of the seatback assembly is facing the floor pan of the motor vehicle and the rearward exposed surface forms an extended cargo area. Particularly in the case of smaller motor vehicles, which tend to endure compromised storage space due to the overall size of the motor vehicle, it is desirable to use all available space in motor vehicles to provide storage space. Seating assemblies that increase such usable space are desired.